DE 196 05 999 A1 describes the contacting of a flat antenna structure. In this system, a signal processing unit, especially an antenna amplifier, is located below a part of the body of the automotive vehicle. The housing of this unit has a support or outrigger arm provided at the end with contacting means. This contacting means is connected via connecting conductors with the signal processing unit, the conductors being located in or on the rigid support. Through the contacting means electrical contact is made with the contact surfaces of an antenna conductor structure which is provided on a vehicle window. The carrier enables the connection between the signal processing unit and the antenna conductor structure over a certain distance. Because of the variations in the places at which the unit may have to be mounted and the locations of the contacting surfaces of the antenna conductor structure, there are significant tolerance ranges which are encountered by the contacting means engageable with the contact surfaces of the antenna conductor structure. Another drawback of this construction is that the entire signal processing unit with the carrier and the contact means disposed on the carrier must be completely replaced when, for example, these parts are damaged in a crash of the automotive vehicle. This is associated with a high cost since the signal processing unit is as a rule integrated between the body (vehicle roof) and the ceiling of the vehicle and thus is only accessible with difficulty.
It is also a drawback that with rigid carriers, the components can only be matched to a particular vehicle type since each vehicle type has available only a certain location or space for the unit. Matching the units to the vehicle is thus connected with high cost since for each vehicle type different tools are required to produce the carrier.